Dark Storm Rising
by Jadeclaw
Summary: A new girl has just arrived. No one knows about her. She has a dark past and is about to enter the world of Lyoko. She will only have the help of her new friends as she is plunged head first into the Dark Storm. Rating for later.
1. Arrival

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kadic University. I had finally made it. I walked through the gates were staring at me, but that should be expected. On the bases I was normal. Here...well here I was different

I pulled my cap lower to try and hide my bright blue eyes, my brown bangs did the rest. The cap was a simple black with 'MARINES' stamped out across the front. Besides that I was wearing a black tank-top with a red rose on the right chest, regular blue jeans and some black sandals. My dad's dog-tags were on a chain around my neck. I was carrying two big duffel bags on one shoulder and a school bag on the other. I looked like a normal thirteen year old girl on a marine base. Not here. I was a complete weirdo.

I saw a girl walking towards me. She looked like she owned the school. Probably did. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Here we go." I muttered.

She walked up to me and I stopped. "So you're the new girl." she said.

I just nodded. "Well I'm Sissy. If you want to get anywhere in this school you should listen to me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be sure to do that. When I need to know where the bottom is." I walked past her. People nearby who had heard had burst into laughter. She looked angry. Good. I had made a good first impression. I saw a group of three boys her age and a girl, maybe a little older. I walked over to them.

"That was a good one," said a boy wearing all purple with blonde hair.

I smiled. "Thanks. Could I have some help?"

The boy with brown hair nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand. "Directions and pointers."

The girl nodded. "I can help. I'm Yumi by the way."

The brown haired boy smiled. "Ulrich."

The purple boy smiled. "Odd."

The nerdy looking bot finally spoke up. "I'm Jeremie."

I smiled. "I'm Athena. It's nice to meet you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is my first story. Please review.


	2. Meet and Greet

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yumi nodded. "It's nice to meet you too. Follow me."

I nodded and followed her. I waved to the boys before turning back. "So..."

Yumi sighed. "What's your story?"

I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Yumi nodded. "I'm sorry."

I looked up. "No no! It's okay. I just don't like to talk about it."

Yumi nodded again. I followed her in silence the rest of the way. We reached the principal's office in no time. I walked in.

The principal looked up. "You must be the new student." I just nodded. "Well may I be the next person to welcome you to Kadic University. What is your name?"

"Athena Manx," I say.

"Well Miss Manx, here is your schedule," he said handing her a slip of paper. "Your dorm number is on there as well. Miss Ishiyama can you lead you there. I expect you in your classes tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I saluted. Then I nervously left. 'What are you doing? You are not there anymore.' i think to myself.

Yumi stepped forward. "Come on, I'll take you to your dorm." She led me away. We arrived in the dorms and she stopped in front of a door. "Here you go."

I opened the door and walked in. "A room to myself. Great." I threw my bags down. "Thank Yumi."

Yumi smiled. "Anytime."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This concludes the second chapter. Please review.


	3. Xana's First Strike

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yumi's phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" I turned. "Yes Jeremie?...Alright I'll get to the factory...See you then." She hung up.

"What was that about it?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "I'll tell you later." She turned and started walking away. "I have to go take care of something."

I followed. "Come on, tell me."

"I can't tell you." she said.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a secret."

"What kind?"

"The kind I can't give away."

"That secret huh?"

Yumi nodded.

I sighed. "Then I'll just follow you."

"You can't."

"Too bad."

"Fine. You'll forget this anyways." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." she almost hissed. She walked faster. I matched her pace. We left the dorms about two minutes later. Once we were outside, she headed for the forest. I followed curiously. There was a roar of an engine behind us. We both spun around and I gasped. There was a motorcycle without a rider coming straight at us! We both dived out of the way.

"What the heck is that!" I yelled.

"Xana," said Yumi.

"What!"

"A computer program that is out to destroy the world." she said. "Only I, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd can fight back."

I nodded. "I get it sort of. You can explain better after we get away from this crazy motorcycle."

She nodded and we both got up. "Good idea." We both started running. The cycle followed us.

I turned to look at it. It looked like a regular motorcycle. Besides the fact it was driving by itself. It's light was on and...was that an eye in the center? I turned back and kept running. The cycle was gaining fast. "Split up!" I yelled over at Yumi.

She nodded and ran straight.

I turned off onto the track. Of course the motorcycle followed me. I ran faster. "Crap crap crap crap!" It was almost on top of me! I dived to the side and felt it hit my leg. I spun around and landed on my back. I screamed in pain. I held my leg. Broken.

Yumi ran over and crouched next to me. "Are you okay? What happened to your leg?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's broken. I can't walk." I was reasonably calm, but that was just my training. I sat up. "I'll need help."

Yumi nodded and put an arm under mine. She lifted me and helped me stand. Together we moved quickly as possible towards the school. The motorcycle had disappeared for now. We leaned against a wall and Yumi pulled out her phone. She dialed and put it to her ear. "Jeremie, it's Yumi...I'm stuck at school. Xana took over a motorcycle...Yeah I'm alright. But Athena got hit. Her leg is broken...I'll do my best. Hurry." She hung up.

I looked up at her. "What are we going to do?" There were tears in my eyes, but I wiped them away.

Yumi sighed. "We need to hide and wait it out."

"Wait? We'll never last!" I said.

"We have to try," she said. "Come on." We got up and made a break for the science building. When we were almost to the door, the motorcycle reappeared. It charged for us. We managed to dive away, but now we were trapped against the wall. The motorcycle turned around and prepared to charge again.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. I heard the roar and then it got closer. Suddenly it stopped and the motorcycle crashed and skidded to a stop in front of us. I opened my eyes. "But how?"

Yumi smiled. "You'll never know." There was a white flash.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, I had to condense it since it was so long. Please review.


	4. Return to the Past?

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the flash ended, I found myself where I had been earlier that day, in front of the principal's office with Yumi. I looked around confused.

Yumi acted like nothing had happened. "I'll show you to your dorm."

I raised my eyebrows. "But you already did."

Yumi looked surprised. "No I didn't."

I nodded. "You did. And then there was this crazy motorcycle that ran us down. It broke my leg and...my leg!" I looked down frantically to see it was fine. "But how?"

Yumi was staring at me. "How did you remember?"

"Remember! I was there!" I said loudly. "How did we go back in time?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "Come with me. I'll explain soon." She started walking away.

I stood there. "Can I take my stuff to my room first?" Yumi looked back and nodded. I ran up to the dorms and threw my stuff in my room. Then I ran back to Yumi.

She started walking away again. I followed closely. She led me back to the group of boys.

Ulrich looked over. "Hey. How are you settling in?"

I looked at him then the group. "Can anyone explain what the heck happened!"

Everyone jumped. "What are you talking about?" asked Jeremie.

Yumi stepped forward. "She remembers everything. The return to the past didn't affect her."

"Return to the past?" I asked.

Jeremie sighed. "I'll explain everything on the way."

I tilted my head in question. "To where?"

"The factory," they all said together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know this chapter was quick. I was uber tired and didn't want to wait. I will be skipping the entire explanation since that would take forever to type and read. So when you see the jump in time in the next chapter don't worry you didn't miss anything. Please review.


	5. Just Step Inside

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We had walked into the forest, gone into the sewers, rode boards through them, gotten out onto a bridge and now a factory stood before us.

I was wide eyed. "Wow. That's crazy." I looked at the factory. "And all that happens here?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yep. Want to see it?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

They all smiled and ran to the factory. I followed them. They slid down some ropes and landed on a lower level. I had to wait since there wasn't enough ropes. I then jumped and slid down. They had all gotten in an elevator. I stepped in after them. Jeremie hit a button. The elevator closed and moved down. When it opened, I gasped.

We were in a big metal room and there was the supercomputer. I was amazed.

Jeremie walked over to the computer and sat down. He put a headset on and started typing. The other three walked in and stood behind him.

I followed a little slowly.

Jeremie smiled. "Hi Aelita. We have someone for you to meet."

I walked forward. I knew he meant me. So I stepped up. I looked at the screen. There was a girl. She had pink hair and matching clothes. She had markings on her face as well.

Jeremie introduced us. "Aelita this is Athena, Athena this is Aelita."

I waved a little. "Um, hi."

Aelita smiled. "Hello. It's nice to meet a new friend."

I nodded. I knew what she meant. All of them were my friends. I was happy.

Jeremie broke through my thoughts. "Would you like to go to Lyoko?"

I blinked. "Can I? For real?"

Yumi nodded. "Of course you can. You're part of our group now, You need to see Lyoko first hand."

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie nodded.

I smiled. "I would love to. Can we go now?"

Jeremie nodded. "Of course. Take her down to the scanners. I'll send Odd and Ulrich first." The others nodded and walked back to the elevator.

I followed and stepped on after them. We went down again and the elevator opened on a bright lit room. There were three tubes. I stared at them.

The others led me in. Odd and Ulrich stepped into two of them.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization." came Jeremie's voice. There was a flash then the scanners opened again. The two guys were gone. I gulped. "You're turn ladies." came Jeremie's voice.

Yumi stepped inside one. "Just get inside and wait."

I nodded and stepped inside.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aha! Got ya! The plunge will come next chapter. I left some suspense there just y=for you readers. Please review and be honest.


	6. Lyoko For the First Time

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeremie's voice came over the loud speaker. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Athena." A light surrounded me and I closed my eyes. "Scanner Yumi. Scanner Athena." I started floating. "Virtualization." There was a bright flash and my hair few back.

I appeared in a weird world. Too bad we were about ten feet in the air. We dropped and I landed on my butt.

Yumi held out a hand. "Welcome to Lyoko."

I took it and pulled my self up. I looked around. It was amazing. I looked down at myself. "Woah. Wardrobe change." I was now wearing a white shirt that cut off at my belly, had one long left sleeve and no right sleeve, a silvery white pair of pants that widened around my ankles, and no shoes. "What! Why don't I have shoes?"

Everyone laughed a little. I smiled. I saw a girl with pink hair and pointed ears. "You must be Aelita."

She nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you face to face."

I smiled and nodded. "Same. So...what now?"

Ulrich shrugged. :We usually only come here to deactivate towers that Xana activates." He pointed to one of them.

I nodded. "So...what defends them?" I looked around and saw four block looking things coming towards us.

Yumi pulled out a glowing fan. She looked like a Japanese geisha. "Bloks."

Ulrich pulled out a sword, he looked like a samurai. And Odd looked like a purple cat. I thought it was kinda funny.

I looked at myself. "What do i have for a weapon?" I raised my hands and blue spheres of energy appeared in them. "Cool." I threw one like a baseball. It hit one of the monsters in the eye and it exploded. "Yeah!"

"Nice shot Athena." said Jeremie's voice.

I smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks." Then a monster fired a laser at me and it hit my shoulder. I fell back on my butt. I held my shoulder as it sparked. "Ow! Hey, I'm not dead."

Ulrich nodded as he blocked lasers. "We have one hundred life points and those lasers take them away."

"Speaking of which, you lost twenty Athena," said Jeremie.

I got up. "Oh they are so going down." I ran at them with Yumi and Ulrich right behind me.

Yumi threw her fan and it hit one of the bloks. It exploded. I dodged some lasers from the other two and I jumped. When I landed a beam of ice froze my leg to the ground. "Uh oh."

Odd fired an arrow from his wrist. "Laser Arrow!" he shouted. The blok about to finish me off exploded.

I smiled and waved my thanks to Odd. The other blok wasn't very happy about that. It shot me three times and I collapsed. I started disappearing. When I did, the scanner I had been in opened. I was on my knees. My head fell back against the back. "What just happened?" I got up and walked over to the elevator. I got in and slumped against the back. When it opened on the computer room and stepped out.

Jeremie turned. "How was your first battle on Lyoko?"

I rolled my shoulders. "Painful. What happened to me?"

Jeremie went back to the computer. "You were divirtualized. It happens when you lose all your life points."

I nodded and stood behind him. "That was pretty awesome. What about the others?"

Jeremie hit a key. "I'm bringing them back now."

I sighed and nodded. A couple minutes later the others came out of the elevator.

Odd smiled. "You're officially one of us now."

I smiled. "Thanks guys. You're all good friends."

They smiled at me. "We should get back to school." said Ulrich.

Odd nodded. "Yeah, it's almost supper time and I'm starving."

Yumi laughed. "Is that all you can think about? Your stomach?"

We all laughed and left the factory. I was officially part of the group.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you enjoyed the first plunge into Lyoko. I'll have more chapters coming up as soon as I can write them. Please review.


	7. Solo Mission of the Lyoko Kind

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been two days and Xana hadn't made a move. In the mean time, I had gotten to know the others. They were all cool. Jeremie was Einstein, Odd was a little funny even though his jokes stank, Yumi was really cool and we were best friends, and Ulrich was, well, okay I guess. He was better than Odd and Jeremie.

Well today we were sitting in science class with Mrs. Hertz. It was storming outside. Lightning, thunder, rain, everything. It was freaking some of the students out, but I was deadly calm. I didn't even flinch when thunder shook the glass of the windows. I yawned and listened to Mrs. Hertz.

Odd was sitting next to me. "How can you be so calm in a storm like this?"

I shrugged. "Not very scary to me."

Odd blinked and sighed. He continued listening.

Jeremie's computer beeped behind me and looked back. "What's the beeping about?"

Jeremie pulled out his computer. "Xana alert."

I nodded. "Oh. So how we gonna get out of here?" I pointed at Mrs. Hertz, who's back was turned to us.

Jeremie stood up. "Uh ma'am, I have a headache. Can I go see the nurse?"

I stood up. "Can I go with him?"

Mrs. Hertz turned. "Alright."

I looked down at Odd and Ulrich. "Class ends soon. Meet us at the factory once you get out."

They nodded.

Jeremie and I left then ran for the forest. Once we got to the sewer entrance, I pulled the cover off. Jeremie went in first. I followed, putting the cover back over us.

I jumped down next to Jeremie with a splash. I looked at the ground. "This can't be good."

He nodded. "Maybe it's Xana's plan."

I shrugged. "Well flooding would be a problem." I grabbed a skateboard and took off down the side. Jeremie followed on his scooter. When we reached the ladder I got off the board.

Suddenly a wave jumped up and washed me into the water. I swam to the surface. Jeremie had stopped. "What happened?"

I swam back to the edge and pulled myself out. "A wave hit me."

Jeremie blinked. "A wave?"

I nodded. "Looks like Xana is trying to control the water. If we succeeds he could flood the school."

Jeremie nodded. "We should hurry." He started climbing the ladder.

I stood up and followed him up. When he pushed the cover open water fell onto us. I spat out some that had gotten in my mouth. We climbed out. The rain was falling harder. A lightning bolt hit behind us and knocked us to the ground.

I struggled back up. "Jeez. Did not see that coming. We should get inside."

Jeremie got back up. "Yeah." We ran inside and slid down to the elevator. Jeremie called it up and we waited. When the elevator came up we got in and I hit the button to send us down. When the doors opened Jeremie got out. "I'll send you straight to Lyoko."

I nodded and waited, leaning against the side of the elevator. The doors closed again and it sent me down to the scanners. When they opened I walked out and over to a scanner. "I'm ready Jeremie."

The doors closed on me. "Transfer Athena. Scanner Athena." The light started and I closed my eyes. "Virtualization." There was the flash and my hair flew up.

A couple seconds later I landed in Lyoko. I looked around. "Ice sector. Great. I hate the cold."

Aelita stepped out from behind a piece of ice. She waved to me.

I ran over. "Hey Aelita."

"Hi," she said. "The tower is that way." She pointed across a bridge.

I nodded. "Let's get going." We both started running.

Jeremie's came out of nowhere. "No sign of Xana's monsters yet. Keep an eye out."

I looked up. "We know that Einstein. Check up on Odd and Ulrich. Something has to be going on." We ran onto the bridge and started to go across it.

A couple seconds later Jeremie spoke again. "I just talked to Ulrich. The school is flooding. Everyone went to the roof of the science building."

I sighed. "That's not good." I turned to look at Aelita. "We should hurry."

She nodded. We both pushed ourselves to go faster. I could see the tower ahead.

"Look out," said Jeremie. "Krabs coming up behind you."

I stopped. "Keep going Aelita. I'll handle them."

She nodded and kept running.

I turned to face the three big red drab like monsters. I got ready. This was going to be tough. Ulrich had told me that Krabs were by far the toughest monsters on Lyoko. Two blue spheres appeared in my hands. The Krabs stopped in front of me. They all started firing. I jumped away and rolled. I threw a sphere and one of the krabs took it head on and exploded. I smirked and dodged more lasers. One hit me and I fell to the ground. I rolled out of the way of a leg stabbing down. I got up and jumped up onto the top of one of the krabs. The other looked up and tried to hit me. I dodged every single laser. The krab I was on decided to take one for the team. It headed for the edge of the platform we were on. Just as it stepped off I jumped off kicked it. It fell down and a beam shot up. I smiled and turned back to face the last krab. It fired at me and I ran forward. A laser hit me again.

"Careful, one more hit and you're down," said Jeremie.

I grunted and jumped. I turned my head to look at Aelita. She had made it. I smiled and a laser hit me in the chest. I was divirtualized before I hit the ground.

The scanner opened and I was on my knees again. My head fell back against the back. I got up and headed over to the elevator. It opened and I stumbled in. I leaned against the back and slid down a little. "Jeez. Why do I feel so crappy?" I pushed myself up and walked over to Jeremie. "Well?"

Jeremie looked up. "She did it. Ready for the return to the past?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I have a question when we get back."

He nodded and turned back to the computer. He hit a button. "Return to the past now."

There was a bright flash of white.

Suddenly we were back in the science class room. The storm was lighter then earlier. I sighed.

Odd turned to me. "So how was your first solo mission?"

I smiled. "Easier than I thought it would be."

Odd and Ulrich chuckled. Jeremie smiled and leaned forward. "You had a question for me?"

I nodded. "Why do I feel like crap after I get divirtualized?"

Jeremie blinked. "I don't know."

I laughed a little. "Einstein doesn't know something. Stop the freakin presses."

Odd and Ulrich laughed. Jeremie frowned.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So that ends this chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	8. Information for the Group

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been two days since my first mission. And Xana was on the attack again. But this time I was joined by Ulrich. Xana was doing something or other. I hadn't exactly heard or seen. I had been at the factory when it happened. But that's something for later.

I dodged a laser and shot an aura ball at the hornet. I also dodged. "Ulrich! Take Aelita to the tower! I'll handle these guys."

Ulrich nodded. "Good luck." He and Aelita ran past me and towards the tower. Hornets tried to follow them but I sent an aura ball into the group. One was destroyed and the others turned on me. There were only four left of the six. I readied another aura ball. The whole group dive bombed me! I put up my arms and the ball turned to a disk. A shield. Most of the lasers were deflected. But one hit me in the leg and another hit me in the shoulder.

I fell, but I wasn't divirtualized. I threw the disc and another hornet was destroyed.

"Careful Athena, you only have twenty life points left," said Jeremie.

I sighed and got up. "Thanks for the update." I got behind a rock as the hornets dived again. I didn't see the hornet appear in front of me. I gasped and the laser hit my chest. I crumpled to my knees, divirtualizing on the way down.

I groaned as the scanner opened. I got up and went over to the elevator. Water dripped behind me but I didn't notice. I went up to the computer room and found out what the attack was.

Water seemed to be moving on it's own and it was strangling Jeremie. I charged and dived at the mass of water. It splashed down to the ground. I got up. "You okay Jeremie?"

Jeremie coughed. "Yeah. Thanks Athena."

I nodded. "No problem."

Jeremie gasped. "Behind you!"

I turned and saw the water had formed again. I gasped as a tentacle wrapped around me neck and lifted me up. "Crap!" I got out. I gasped for air.

Jeremie was at the computer. "Hurry!"

A couple seconds later the water fell to the ground. I fell with it and hit the ground. I gasped for air.

Jeremie hit a button. "Return to the past now."

There was a flash of bright light.

A couple of minutes after the return we were hanging out in the factory. Jeremie was sitting at the computer, Odd and Ulrich were sitting against the wall, and Yumi and I were standing behind Jeremie.

I pointed at something. "What's that?"

Jeremie pulled it up. "Oh, it's Aelita's materialization code. It's how we're going to bring her into the real world."

I nodded and sighed. "I hope we can do it soon. It would be nice to meet her in person in the real world."

Jeremie nodded. "It would."

I backed up and leaned against the wall. I crossed my arms. "I've been working on something for Lyoko."

Everyone turned to me. "Really?" asked Ulrich. "What is it?"

I looked at everyone. "Before I say anything, I'm a lot smarter than I look. I'm pretty much as smart as you Einstein."

Everyone blinked. This was a surprise for everyone. Even Aelita who had showed up just now.

I continued. "I made a new mode for us. I call it the burst mode. Our strength, powers, agility and appearance will be improved ten fold."

Everyone stared in bewilderment. "Really?" asked Odd. "That would be awesome!"

I smiled and nodded. "It's not ready yet. It still needs some testing done, but it'll work out in the end."

Everyone nodded and started asking questions. I answered them all.

Jeremie leaned back. "Can I come take a look later?"

I nodded. "Sure. Maybe I can bring it here so Aelita can look too."

Aelita nodded. "It would be wonderful to see what you've been working on."

Jeremie smiled. "How about later tonight after supper?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Odd got up. "And while you three are having a nerd party, we'll be sleeping."

We laughed. This was going to be an interesting night. For more than one reason.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know this was short but the next one will be longer. Please review.


	9. Say Hello and WTF?

I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well supper was in sight. I was walking towards the cafeteria when I ran into someone. He fell over and I stumbled. "Sorry." I reached out to help him up.

The boy looked up at me. His glasses had almost fallen off. Plus he looked freaked out and nervous. "I-It's fine. Y-You can l-leave me b-be." he stuttered.

I blinked and shook my head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I can't leave you on the ground."

He gasped when I pulled him up like nothing. He looked as skinny as Jeremie, just as weak too. But there was something familiar about his eyes. I shrugged it off and sighed.

"I'm Athena," I said.

"Drew," he said quietly.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A girl had just appeared, literally appeared, close by. She had curly black hair and robin-egg blue eyes. She was looking straight at me.

Drew saw her too. "I'll see you later." He walked straight over to the girl.  
>I nodded. "Alright…" I shrugged and walked to the cafeteria again. When I walked in I got in line and quickly went through. I sat down next to Yumi and Odd. "Where's Ulrich?"<p>

They both shrugged.

I sighed and started eating. I was soon done. Even before Odd. I got up and left. Something was bothering me. I walked up to my room and stopped. The girl was leaning against my door. I blinked. "Can I help you?"

The girl was quiet, just staring at me. It was freaking me out. "What did you do to Drew?" Her voice was as cold as ice.

I blinked. "Nothing. We ran into each other and I helped him up."

The girl frowned. "He can't stop talking about you. What did you say to him?"

I shrugged. "I said my name, and that I couldn't leave him on the ground."

The girl glared at me. "That's it?"

I nodded. "Why?"

The girl turned. "Because I care about him."

I nodded slowly. "And you are?"

The girl started walking away. "Rain." She vanished suddenly.

I jumped. I shivered a little and went into my room. I looked around until I found the CD I needed. I flipped it in my fingers and turned to leave. Something stopped me and I looked out the window. I frowned, but shrugged and left my room.

Soon I was in the sewers. When I got down. I noticed the manhole move above. I looked up, but it didn't move again. I frowned and grabbed a skateboard. I rode through the sewers quickly. When I reached the ladder I stopped and started climbing. When I got to the bridge and I ran for the factory. I jumped and slid down the rope. As I walked to the elevator I turned again. I swear, someone was following me. I shook my head and got in the elevator.

When I got to the computer room, I stepped out. "Jeremie?"

The chair turned and Jeremie faced me. "Hey. Ready to start?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I walked over and looked at the computer. "Hey Aelita."

Aelita smiled and waved. "Hi Athena."

Jeremie smiled. "So what's this new program?"

I pulled out the CD. "Just load this and launch it while the virtualization process is happening."

Jeremie blinked and took it. "That easy?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but there are a lot of things that could go wrong." I turned to head for the elevator. "And don't get worried if something goes wrong, I'll be fine." I walked up to the elevator opened and I gaped. "What are you doing here!"

In front of me was…Rain and Drew. They were looking around the room.

Drew was gaping. "Wow. That computer looks awesome!"

Rain rolled her eyes. "So what is this place?"

I facepalmed. "You guys shouldn't be here! Why did you follow me?"

Rain looked at me. "Because Drew wouldn't stop saying there was something weird about you. So I suggested we follow you."

I groaned. I looked at Jeremie. He shrugged. I sighed. "I guess you can join us, as long as you tell no one about this place!"

Drew nodded. "You have my word." Rain just nodded.

I sighed. "Alright. Follow me." I turned. "Jeremie, still run the program. But just on me." He nodded.

I got in the elevator with Rain and Drew right behind me.

Rain tapped her foot. "So are you going to explain?"

I sighed and quickly explained Lyoko and XANA.

Drew listened with wide eyes. Rain just closed her eyes and listened. When I finished Drew smiled widely. "That's so cool!" Rain just shrugged indifferently.

When the doors opened we all got into a scanner. They closed and the virtualization process began.

But something was wrong. And it wasn't Athena's program. A red warning showed up on the supercomputer's screen. Jeremie blinked. "Uh oh." He started typing quickly. But it was too late.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I have introduced two more new characters. Credit for them go to two of my good friends. If you know who you are.


	10. Oh Crap

**A/N: If you are still reading this, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the two new characters.**

* * *

><p>I appeared in Lyoko, but something was off. When I dropped to the ground, my legs collapsed underneath me. I fell to the ground and groaned. "I don't feel so good.<p>

Drew and Rain appeared behind me. Drew landed on his butt, but Rain landed on her feet. "This is amazing!" said Drew. Rain just nodded. "This is pretty cool.

I tried to stand, but it wasn't going well. "Why do I feel so weak?"

Aelita came running over. "Athena! Are you alright?"

I groaned. "Not really." She grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Aelita nodded. "Right. What happened?"

I shook my head. "No idea." I looked over at Rain and Drew. Drew looked completely normal. His clothes hadn't even changed. Rain was still wearing all black, but she had a utility belt and wings, one white one black. She was currently checking them out. I looked at Aelita. "We need to get to a tower." She nodded and started helping me towards the nearest tower.

Drew and Rain started following us.

I sighed. "I feel like I'm getting weaker." Which I was. I couldn't control my aura anymore. And it felt like it was leaking out of me. "Jeremie, can you stop it?"

"I'm working on it." came his voice. "It looks like Xana switched you cds. Or he contaminated the one you had."

I sighed. "I'm going with the contamination. Wouldn't put it past him." I kept going, Aelita holding me up.

Drew stepped forward. "So um…what do we do now?"

I looked back at him. "Nothing. Just make sure no monsters attack us."

Drew gulped. "M-Monsters!"

I nodded and looked ahead. Then groaned. "Like those." In between us and the tower were two lines of Kankrelats. I looked at Aelita and she looked worried.

Drew's eyes widened and he gulped again. "Oh…"

Rain walked forward. "I'll take care of this." She pulled out two handguns from her belt. She started shooting the Kankrelats. I gotta say, she was good. She took out the first line before they even knew what was going on. When they fired back, only two lasers hit her.

Aelita and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. We looked ahead to see all the Kankrelats gone.

Rain turned back to us. "That wasn't hard."

We moved towards the tower again.

Of course, something had to go wrong, as soon as something went right. Twice.

"I stopped the process." said Jeremie's voice.

I smiled. "That's great!"

"But you can't use your aura at all now."

I sighed. "Of course."

That's when Drew screamed, making all of us turn to him. Was that a ball? It was, with a Xana symbol on it. It swallowed him up. And when Rain ran to save him, she was swallowed up too. The ball flew away,

I stared after the ball. "What the…"

"Where did Rain and Drew go!" asked Jeremie.

I shook my head. "No idea…but I think Xana took them."

"That's not good."

Aelita and I moved into the tower. I sat on the platform. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Aelita blinked. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "All the bad stuff always happens around me. Now two kids are missing, I'm defenseless. This isn't good."

"I'll devirtualize you."

I looked down as my body disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry it was so short. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
